Wireless networks can be subject to a number of problems. These can include scope of wireless access coverage, proper operation of access points, connectivity or handoff between access points, and other problems. Typically, problems are discovered by a user of the system, who reports the problem. It can be complicated or difficult to re-create the problem, or if the problem is a due to a transient effect, the problem might have disappeared before attempts are made to discover its cause and any possible solutions.
If network administrators were willing to invest sufficient resources, it might be possible to identify problems using large numbers of diagnostic client devices. While this approach might achieve the purpose of identifying problems, it is likely to be economically infeasible, and might introduce its own problems, such as due to the number of client devices using the network. Moreover, it would not identify problems any earlier than they occur, after which it might still be complicated or difficult to re-create the problem, or if the problem is a due to a transient effect, the problem might have disappeared.